User blog:HeroBlast/Ares Strike Squad (Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Tie-In.) Part 2
The knights stand, stunned and breathless at what the Knight King had just announced to them. Joan looks at the others, then back to the King, she musters the breath, not believing the thought of a schism erupting and the possibility of a fellow brother in the Knight Corps planning to kill their leader. She looks to Sasha and Esther, they look at her with them same expressions of disbelief. Joan let a few minutes pass, but they felt more like hours, before turning back to the King. "But," she said in a shaky tone of voice, "It can't be possible, Hruntig can't be planning to kill you, the thought of one of our own... It's just inconceivable, sir!" "It is, sister," the King replied, though his head is covered by a helmet and his visor hiding his eyes, he gives Ares Squad a very upfront glare, "But conception of ideas is different than the reality we are faced with." "What would you have us do?" Sasha inquires, stepping forward to set an example for his soldiers, "We'll follow you until the ends of the earth." "Despite the uprising and threat of revolution," the King begins, "There are still other knights willing to oppose Hruntig, you must go and unite them." Sasha then nods to the King, "Yes, sir," he simply replies. He then turns and begin to guide Esther and Joan off. Eventually their brisk walk then turns into a trot to their chosen destination. +++ At the outer walls of the castle base, Hruntig has gathered the Beowulf Strike Squad and a portion of the Knight Corps under his banner. Hruntig himself is a man of mighty build, with a blonde beard, clean shaven head, and dark blue eyes. He is also wearing very silvery armor and speaks in a Norwegian accent. His face is horribly grizled and scarred from years of brutal warfare and hellish missions. He raises his arms and shouts for the knights to hear, "To me my brothers," he shouts, "The so-called, King of Knights, has grown old and naive, he threatens to side with Teddy Ursa and aid in standing with our sacred enemies in the Dark Society. But I say, let us purge the Corps of those who seek to undermine our ideals, those who threaten to dissolve our brotherhood!" Hruntig thrusts his arms upward, garnering a cheer from his followers, sooner or later, he knew that he'd have the power to raise a military coup of the Knight Corps, or in his mind, liberate it. Behind him stands his very loyal squadmates, Sir Grant Cyprus, and, Agent Cyan Hyde. Grant possesses brown eyes that can fool a man into thinking they were a shade of red and is dressed in leaf green armor along with a dark-colored beard. Cyan has no visible features, covered only in his bright cyan armor. The two stand, with Grant in clear awe of Hruntig's ability to speak. Hruntig then begins to speak out to his audiance again, "Too long have we stayed shrouded in myth and secrecy, soon, we shall prove that the Knight Corps is not to be trifled with militarily, as after I have sent the King to the afterlife, I will go over to Denland and there, I shall start my culling of the darkness users. 'Teddy, what shall we do with him?' you may ask, well, I intend to have his screams as an example of how no one can hide form us!" Just as his followers were about to cheer, Sasha's voice suddenly cut into the air as he bravely confronts the silvery knight, "You know," he begins, "I'd listen to the thoughts of a fellow knight, but given that you're speaking stupid-ass thoughts and badmouthing my squire, I feel obligated to ignore you." Hruntig then turns, smiling at Sasha as he watches Esther and Joan walking, Joan remaining stoic in the face of the confrontation, albeit leering, as Esther is showing clear signs of tension. "So," Hruntig arrogantly starts, "Captain Alexander "Sasha" Grimfang, the personal leader of Ares Squad, or rather, the Corps's own traveling circus." Hruntig's followers chuckle at this. "I would't be so articulate with that tongue," Sasha replies, "Or you might just give me the impression your bark is worse than your bite." "Say what you want to say," Hruntig replies, holding his arms out from his side as he slowly and showfully approaches Sasha, "Who'd listen to a reject like you? Go on, say it, impress me." After a pause of Sasha looking into Hruntig's eyes as he enters close into Sasha's personal space, "That's what I thought," Hruntig continues, "You, from the reject gallary? Don't make me laugh. I don't see how you can relate yourself to some ''witchcraft practicion-''" Suddenly, and unexpectedly, Sasha clenches his fist and fiercely punches Hruntig! The metallic soldier stumbles back, he looks up and clenches his teeth at his newfound enemy! He roars demanding his shield and sword, Cyan tosses Hruntig's weapons to their owner, who catches them perfectly and takes stance. Eshter calls to Sasha, giving him his weapons too. The pink-clad and the silver-clad warriors then begin to circle, shields forward and swords raised! The crowd had gasped at Sasha's actions, and now watch him and his adversy's duel. Esther and Joan now keep a close eye on Grant and Cyan, making sure Hruntigs lackies don't make an interference attempt. Hruntig charges, roaring as he begins to wind up a chop at Sasha's head! Sasha deftly raises his shield, blocking the chop. Hruntig then responds with a shield bash, catching Sasha offguard and knocking him down! Hruntig raises his sword, gathering cheers and taunting his enemy. Sasha gets up as Hruntig goes to slash again at Sasha, who parries the blade and begins a rhytmic exchange of blows and blocks between him and his foe, trading and blocking steel hoping to make an opening! The battle has dragged for a few minutes, but Joan catches Cyan reaching to his belt. She then charges at Cyan as he unsheathes a handgun to shoot Sasha with! "Don't you dare!" she shouts as she runs at Cyan, who then suddenly swings the pistol after Joan breaks his concentration! Cyan tries to fire upon her, only for Joan to catch his arm and twist it, disarming him and causing him to drop his armament! He then grabs Joan with his free arm and attempts to throw her, only for the blue-clad femme fatale to jump and wrap her legs onto his arms and throw him with the strength mustered from her whole body! Cyan as thrown as Joan lands gracefully onto her feet, he hits the ground with a thud and rolls onto a kneeling position, "You seem to make this an art, the whole martial arts thing," Cyan announces. "It that supposed to be a compliment?" Joan interrogatively inquires, narrowing her eyes. "Not really," Cyan specifies as he attempts to charge at the blonde bruiser, "I'm just wondering how much time you've been learning from those Russian spy friends of your's!" As he looks upon his bright blue ally fighting what could be called his Ares Squad counterpart, Grant suddenly finds himself being approached by a screaming Esther, wielding a longsword and begins swinging in a rage as if under the spell of a drug-induced hype! Grant uses a buckler, a small shield that covers the forearm, to block attacks as a seemingly insane Esther wildly swings her blade at her selected opponent! Grant punches at Esther and follows up with a roundhouse kick, causing her to stumble back, but she only screams louder as if motivated to see him ripped to shreds as she attempts to swing the blade faster and harder! Grant knows this is going to be a long, harsh battle against Ares Squad's berserker. Sasha steps back from Hruntig and sees that he, Esther, Joan, and the enemies are now in a full-fledged melee. He keeps his eyes onto his opponent, who attempts to slash at his arm! However, Sasha saw an opening in Hruntig's stance and bashes at him with his shield, causing him to stumble back, setting himself up for being bashed by the flat of Sasha's sword! As this is happening, Joan and Cyan go into a flurry of short, quick, hard, and successive punches. Joan then ducks down and attempts to sweep Cyan with a breakdance-like move with both of her legs. Cyan jumps and attempts to swing is fist downward as he descends, hoping to crush her head into the ground, but the Russian only slides under him to dodge the attack! She then attempts to raise up and performing a high kick to Cyan's jaw, it hits and causes him to fly upward! Joan slowly rests her foot to the ground, until witnessing the shocking sight of Cyan simply standing back up! "I-Impossible!" She states in horror, "That should have killed you!" "You didn't get the memo, Pretty?" Cyan asks as he suddenly punches Joan in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her, "I'm pretty damn tough to kill." On her end, Esther continues swinging like a maniac at Grant, but he then dashes forward and throws her to the ground, then restraining her on the ground. She then begins to cry out in pain as Grant begins attempting to break her arm! Esther grits her teeth, and then swings her head back, clashing her skull against Grant's! He yelps in pain as Esther breaks the hold and pins him to the ground instead, beginning to repeatedly punch him in the face! Sasha and Joan are then forced back to back as their battered and angered adversaries begin to trap them between each other. Joan is only standing from sheer willpower whereas Sasha could begin to feel the strain of swinging his weapons begin to burn and cramp up his arms. Cyan and Hruntig eventually try a simultaneous attack! However, the weakened soldiers prove to be in sync as Joan leaps over Sasha as he dashes under her, Joan performs a surprise wheel kick as Hruntig recovers from the sudden switch of opponent, receiving a blow to the top of his head, as Sasha lands a slash at Cyan's stomach, causing him to scream in pain and fall! "Cyan!" Grant cries out, he then catches Esther's fist and punches her hard enough to throw her back! Sasha then raises his sword to finish off Cyan, but Hruntig suddenly slips past Joan and bashes Sasha away! As Ares Squad recovers, Hruntig and Grant begin to support Cyan up, who's trying to stop the bleeding from a wound on his stomach. "This isn't over, Sasha!" Hruntig shouts at his enemy in anger and defeat, "I'll gather the Knight Corps, and when my crusade starts, I'll make an example of you and your squadmates!" He then throws a flashbang, which detonates and incapacitates Ares Squad as Beowulf Squad flees to fight another day. The crowd watched on in awe as Ares Squad had stood up against Beowulf Squad in a heated and thrilling battle. The crowd begins to disperse as Sasha and the others regain their senses. "They're gone," Sasha exclaims. He knew war starts long before the first shot is fired, and now the first punches of the Great Division have started. He couldn't imagine how many brothers he'd have to bury by the end of it... Category:Blog posts Category:Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Related